


Close Quarters

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: All Yellow had wanted was some Pearl time...





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/gifts).



> Done as part as an exchange with my very good friend realfakedoors!

**Close Quarters**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

They'd arranged to meet up of some ‘pearl time’ behind Yellow Diamond’s palace - just a little chat, nothing too scandalous. Except a Topaz patrol had wandered along, Yellow had panicked (“What will they think?!”) and had dragged Blue into the nearest maintenance closet to prevent them fro, being discovered.

There was just one problem - this closet was not built with two tall pearls in mind. Yellow found herself pressed against the wall, Blue’s nose just about touching hers, their arms and legs tangled together.

“Alright, I think they're gone,” declared Yellow. “Blue, open the door.”

“I can't,” said Blue softly.

“What do you mean you _can't?_ ” spluttered Yellow.

“You're leaning on my hand.”

Yellow looked down - Blue’s hand was half crushed between the left side of her pelvis and the door.

“Oh. Hold on.”

Yellow tried to shuffle to the side to let Blue move, only to collide hard with the other wall. She jumped, slipped and tumbled forward, landing nose first in something soft and vaguely pillowy. _Thank goodness this cushion was there,_ she thought.

She blinked.

_Wait._

“Yellow,” a soft voice muttered. “Your face is in my cleavage.”

Yellow shrieked and drew back, slamming the back of her head into the wall.

“Blue!” she exclaimed, “don't… don't face towards me then! I-I can't be putting my face in-in there, what would my Diamond think?!”

“I liked it,” whispered Blue, a small smile on her face.

“Just turn around,” grunted Yellow.

Slowly, Blue began to turn, her hand pressing into Yellow’s face.

“Mmph! Not there!”

Blue lowered her hand. In fact, she lowered it a little too much - Yellow blushed furiously.

“ _Not there either!_ ”

Yellow grabbed Blue’s shoulders and tried to turn herself around herself - as she did, both lost their footing and tumbled down.

Yellow landed first, crashing against the corner of the closet - Blue fell atop her, her outstretched hands hitting the wall on both sides of Yellow’s head. Their chests collided together, and Yellow felt her friend’s pelvis rub against hers. It was _wet_ \- how very unbecoming, Yellow thought. A Diamond’s pearl had no business being _aroused_ , and—

Oh.

That wasn't Blue, actually.

Slowly, Yellow looked up at Blue’s eyes (or at least the bangs in front of them.) She swallowed, slowly and deliberately.

“This is very not allowed,” she said.

Blue smiled once again, and Yellow’s face felt very hot.

“Nobody will ever know.”

With a flash of light, Blue’s clothes disappeared - before Yellow could respond, their lips had made contact, tongues exploring each other with vigour. Yellow closed her eyes, her own clothes disappearing, as she resolved to make the most of the situation.

She had wanted pearl time, after all…

* * *

_“Hey Ruby, get some tools out of that closet.”_

_“Yes Ruby! Doing it… oooh, that's how humans make babies!” :D_


End file.
